Heir to Evil
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: The villains have made their mistakes. Each bad decision they've payed back in blood. But what about their kids? When the entire second generation is threatened by a force bigger than any of them could understand the evil heirs have to band together to not only preserve their lives but their parents as well. Full summary inside.
1. A Musical of Errors

**The villains have made their mistakes. Each bad decision they've payed back in blood. But what about their kids? When the entire second generation is threatened by a force bigger than any of them could understand the evil heirs have to band together to not only preserve their lives but their parents as well. Working against the forces of good and time itself it's their turn to save the day.**

Cramming myself into a bathroom the size of a closet I huffed indignantly, pushing my fingers through frizzy red hair. This was degrading. The dim light shadowed most of the room, leaving my pale face glowing and not much else.

The room was so small I was practically on top of the toilet trying to use the mirror. It was all peeling wood and chipped porcelain, not dirty but still somehow disgusting. Throwing an oversized pajama shirt over worn plaid shorts I checked to made sure my locket was still there. The red heart gleamed, ruby facets glimmering in the light. Stuffing it back into my shirt I opened the door, stepping into the hall.

And directly into someone.

I screamed but a hand clamped over my mouth, pushing me into the wall. Struggling hopelessly the attacker pressed my arms to my sides, waiting until I fell still. Looking up I was met with a boy not much older but a good half foot taller. He searched my face, high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes digging deeply into my own.

"Are you going to scream?" he asked slowly. His blonde hair was combed to the side, slightly disheveled from my squirming. I shook my head carefully, breathing hard. He removed his hand, dropping it to my other side. I eyed his for a second before letting loose the loudest possible scream I could manage. He slammed his hand back over my mouth and I winced, knees weakening beneath me. He glanced around wildly as hard footsteps rustled around upstairs. The Summers. They were completely oblivious ninety percent of the time but damnit if they weren't good people. Not to mention they took me in without a second thought. Big mistake.

I gasped as he heaved me off my feet, dragging me through the side door. The night air bit like knives and a light rain had broken, leaving everything muggy and wet.

A two door black mustang sat askew in our yard, sitting innocently as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. My eyes widened as he tossed me into the back seat, slamming the door.

"You can't be serious," I muttered, pushing myself out of the worn upholstery. Before I could touch the door he swerved around, peeling out of the driveway. The last thing I saw was Mr. and Mrs. Summers burst outside before asphalt and purple night sped by in all directions. He didn't look at me, staring evenly at the road.

"You don't look like you're from Wonderland," I stated evenly, crossing my arms.

"I'm not," he replied flatly, eyes unwavering.

I looked him up and down, moving from his worn jacket to his spiky blonde hair. Everything had happened so fast I hadn't had a moment to think. I knew the Summers were too good to last. They'd found my on the streets of Manchester, still in my tattered red dress. When they asked me where home was and I couldn't tell them they never thought, just acted. We'd been safe and happy in their dingy little house for almost two years, but there was no way it could last. Not with my history.

"What's your name?" I was met with silence, "If you've come for me you know who I am and I will not ask again. What. Is. Your. Name."

"With all due respect your highness," he glanced back lazily but his eyes were sharp, "I don't give a single fuck. And if you don't learn to control your god damn mouth I'll teach you."

My cheeks colored with raw anger. Sitting up straighter I met his eyes in the rear view mirror, "You _peasant_ ," I hissed, "I'll color this upholstery in your blood I swear-"

The car ground to a halt and he fully turned around. His eyes were dangerous but I refused to back down. Crossing my arms I looked him dead in the eye. His face morphed into a wide smile, taking me aback.

"You swear to what? To _god_ princess? I hardly think that-"

"Don't be an idiot," I cut him off and he narrowed his eyes, "God is just a stupid explanation you came up with to justify Wonderland's influence. You get so confused and the slightest interference the only way your tiny brans can comprehend is by acknowledging how small you are," his face was turning beet red, "Godfrey Abram was the most brilliant inventor this side of Spades Quarter and-"

"You _whore_ ," I blinked at his rapid change in demeanor, "If you ever, _ever_ speak his name in vain again I'll cut out your tongue," with that he whipped around, stomping so hard on the accelerator I fell over. Too shocked to return the favor I pulled my legs up under me, looking out the window. Solid trees were fading away to more industrial scenery, factories taking the place of forest. I glanced over at the clock. Five am.

"Where _are_ we?" I muttered, pressing my nose to the glass. I'd never seen anything like it.

"New York," a surprisingly calm voice made me near jump out of my seat.

"New… York?"

"I trust you've heard of it."

The car pulled up beside a strikingly tall brick building, the first traces of daylight breaking over massive skyscrapers in blazes of pink and orange. He led me by the arm through double doors, pushing me up the stairs two at a time. I held my tongue this time, fearful of what would happen if I didn't. As we reached the fourth floor I was dragged down the hall. As he stooped to unlock the door I considered running, but having nowhere to go I refrained. With one final push I stumbled inside, a blast of air conditioning pushing my hair off my shoulders.

"Elliot Frollo you sweet son of a bitch," a thin boy in a black dress shirt glanced up from his card game, pushing a shock of brown hair off his forehead. Across from him another boy with a pinched face and greasy white hair moved to glance at the other's cards.

On the other side of the room a lad with curly brown hair looked up from his phone with interest. A taller boy with shaggy blonde locks stepped out of the side kitchen, his face stuck in a weird spot between curiosity and some sort of optimism. A newfound hope.

"Percy Hook," the one with his phone rose to his feet, extending a hand. I looked between him and it, raising an eyebrow.

"Caleb Deville," the boy from the kitchen nodded before disappearing back into the other room.

"Aeron," the first one playing cards pointed to himself, and then his partner, "Dylan."

I eyed the group, still feeling Elliot burning holes into my head behind me "That's all well and good but what the fuck," I crossed my arms, glaring hard.

"Jillian Heart," Aeron smirked, face morphing into a wide grin, "We're getting the band back together."

 **There's chapter one! I have an actor in mind for each heir, so if you leave a review I'll pm you the list. It's been a pleasure, see you next chapter!**


	2. The Fear of God

Sitting cross legged atop the card table, my curiosity outweighed my anger. The boy's had gathered around, scattered across chairs and couches alike. Elliot stood tense at the door, and I couldn't tell if he was afraid of someone coming in or someone leaving.

"Let's start with the basics," his voice was low and cold, "This is basically all your fault."

"I- what? Excuse me?" I wasn't prepared for a flat out accusation.

"No! No," Percy shot him a look. He had an accent, something English, "Well, it did begin with the Wonderland Purge-"

"Oh, true it's her mother's fault," Elliot interrupted and Percy narrowed his eyes.

"If you don't shut up and let me tell the damn story-"

"You're telling it wrong anyway," Elliot turned to me, cold eyes boring deep into mine, "The purge was I guess what you'd call inspiring. Little Miss Liddell was all rainbows and sunshine, your mom was six feet under and you were nowhere to be seen. Life was good."

I felt the blood rise to my cheeks. Caleb shot Elliot a warning look but he barreled on.

"So the royals got together and thought to themselves huh. Wouldn't it be hunky dory if we had our own little recreation. Made things right once in for all. No! They cried, that's inhumane, they cried," he walked closer with each word, his eyes dark. I couldn't move, immersed in the story, "Except they're not human," he whispered, "My dad sure, but Aeron? Dylan? I don't even know what the fuck you are," he brought his hand to my cheek, "But they said no. They went their separate ways. Well, most of them. You remember Aladdin? You know the stories, we all know the stories. He thought hm. Maybe life would be a little cozier if naughty 'ol Jafar was dead. And his daughter? Little six year old Sera? Two for the price of one. But Prince Ali can't get his hands dirty, and Genie's rule numero uno is no killing. But there's no rule about summoning something else. Something darker."

"It's called Chernabog," Dylan brushed off his pants, face twisting with distaste.

"A week ago Bernette Legume was found dead. Gaston's daughter," Elliot frowned, "We know Beast is in it too, who knows who else."

"Yes but pray tell, what does any of that have to do with me?" I'd found my tongue.

"Well, you're like us," Caleb's brow furrowed, "You're like Sera… and Bernette."

"The exile's kids," Dylan folded his arms. He had a London accent, similar to Percy's. These kids must've been from all over the world. And beyond, myself considered, "Being a sea witches son doesn't exactly put me in a good position."

I racked my brain, looking for a name to match the face, "Your Ursula's son?"

"Guilty."

"But- but this isn't fair," I scoffed, "We haven't done anything!"

"You think they give a _fuck_?" Dylan snarled.

"Guilty by association," Aeron threw in and I shook my head.

"This is bullshit."

"You think we don't know that?" Elliot snarled.

"Then why d'you need me?"

"Safety in numbers," Percy offered, "Plus we thought you'd rather help us than be dead. I've been wrong before though. Please, go home. Whatever suits your fancy."

"So you need my help," I searched his face, "And I need me not dead."

"You summed it up quiet eloquently," Elliot rolled his eyes, "And I'm not driving for another five hours. You want to go die you can walk. What'll it be your highness?"

"I'll stay. So what's the play? Is there a plan or are we all just dying together? Please tell me there's a plan."

"The lamp," Caleb turned to me, "If we can undo their wish then no more Chernabog and no more death."

"Oh and there's only two beds and a pull out so you're sleeping on the floor your highness," Elliot smirked. I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything.

"Wait, okay so I know you're Ursula's kid," I pointed to Dylan, "Caleb is Cruella Deville. Percy is Captain Hook," I glanced up at Eliot.

"Judge Frollo," he deadpanned. There was something in his eyes when he said it, but he turned into the kitchen before I had a chance to interpret any further.

"And who the hell are you?" I looked over to Aeron, giving him a once over. He looked like he came from money, a trait the rest of them lacked. Just a sort of social ease, almost condescending. He could be anyone.

"Bingo," he raised an eyebrow, "Son of Hades," he said it sarcastically, whirling his finger around as if to say 'whoop de doo'.

"How does that stack into your little faith," I raised my eyebrow at Elliot.

" _THAT'S_ it!" he slammed his hand against the table. I jumped, taking a cautious step back as he advanced.

"Whoah, WHOAH!" Caleb jumped forward, putting a hand on Elliot's shoulder. He shoved him off, sending him stumbling across the room. I felt the wall behind me. He slammed his fist beside my head, leaving a dull indent in the plaster. I flinched hard, indignation spreading a pink flush over my cheeks.

"Touch me one more time Frollo I _dare_ you," I seethed. The other four boys stood close, warily assessing the situation.

"Oh you dare me?" his voice was a rough whisper and he moved even closer.

"Elliot that's enough!" Caleb's voice was small, almost a question. Elliot turned to face him and I brought my knee up hard, hitting home between his legs. He almost fell over and I twisted under his arm, dodging out of the choking proximity. He wrapped his arm around my waist, my nose parallel to the ground. I kicked wildly as he lifted me off my feet, fingers digging into my hips.

"HEY!" Percy rushed forward, prying at his arms. The others hurried in until I was released, landing flat on my stomach. I groaned, rolling onto my back. Percy pushed Elliot onto the couch and we glared at each other until I broke eye contact, wrapping my arms around my bruised ribs.

"Don't know when to quit do you princess?" Elliot called.

"Hey," Percy warned from the kitchen.

"I'm not near done with you," I moaned, facing the wall, "Get over here you son of a bitch you're dead."

"What was that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it," I muttered, curling my knees to my chest.

"I'm going out," Percy crossed over to the door, "See if I can figure out where to go next. You kids play nice," he slammed the door, the lock clicking behind him.

"You kids play nice," I repeated in a nasally falsetto. I felt a hand wrap around my arm as Caleb pulled me to my feet.

"C'mon Hearts," he murmured, brushing carpet lint off my back, "Time for a tour of your royal chambers.

 **So the fight scene is just a little reminder that these are the sons and daughters of villains. They're all still punks and thugs with anger issues and very little respect for authority. Remember, if you want to know the actor inspiration for the characters leave a review and I'll pm you. Until next chapter!**


	3. Hade's Mutt

"Party's over," Percy burst inside, slamming the door behind him. His hair was disheveled and he was breathing hard. Elliot jumped to his feet, knocking Aeron's card game into a scattered mess. Aeron rolled his eyes as if it was a usual occurrence, delicately dropping his hand onto the table in defeat. Elliot eyed Percy as if his posture alone could dictate the problem. _What a prat._

"Jilly here made sure of that," Percy crossed his arms, throwing me a look. I sneered back, folding my arms over my chest.

"Don't _call_ me tha-"

"What are we looking at?" Elliot interrupted me. I narrowed my eyes but refrained from further comment.

"Card guards, two of them," Percy threw his backpack onto the ground, disappearing into the kitchen. Walking out IPhone in hand he fell into the couch. His eyes flashed across the screen for a second before meeting mine.

"C-card guards?" my voice wavered as I eyes him evenly, "But-"

"Alice's," it wasn't exactly sympathy but something colored his tone, "Card guards."

Falling silent I drew my knees up to my chest, averting my eyes from his. He turned away, assessing the rest of the group.

"They have the place covered, and we're too broke to hotel hop unless one of you can pull a couple hundred out of your ass. I'm open to ideas," he raised an eyebrow, spreading his arms wide, "Come on now not all at once."

"I would say my place but something about 'and if you ever come back we'll call the police' is giving me second thoughts," he continued, "Dylan? Jillian?"

"Wait, don't you live on a pirate ship?" Dylan squinted, looking up from his laptop.

"No you massive prick I'm adopted. I don't live on a bloody pirate ship," he shook his head, "Anything useful? Anything?"

"My mum lives under the sea, and I'm not particularly fond of drowning," Dylan snorted, returning to his computer.

"I live in New Hampshire in case you don't remember where you kidnaped me from," I crossed the room, "A bit far for the bus."

Draping myself over the dingy old couch I gritted my teeth, ancient springs grinding into my backside, "What about you?" I glanced over to Aeron.

"My father is in Tartarus," he sneered, "Visitors aren't exactly welcome."

"I meant your mom you idiot," I rolled my eyes, looking over to Elliot like ' _get a load of this moron_ '. He stared down at me coldly and I smirked besides myself.

"She's dead," he huffed indifferently, turning away, "Soon after conception."

"Wait, she was mortal? You're a halflbreed?" I looked him up and down, "That's disgusting."

"Halflbreed? You dare? I was supposed to be a KING!" he shouted, rising to his feet, "But dear 'ol dad ruined that for me too. We both lost our divinity in a double or nothing and now the only throne I'll get is managerial at PIZZA KING if I'm lucky! It's his fault," he turned towards the open window, looking down at the city below, "He's weak and old and I've outgrown him. And if you ever, EVER speak to me like that again? I'll really show you the power of the gods," threat tinged his voice.

"But you can't," I smirked, "Because you're not. You're a tiny little mortal with daddy issues to boot so if you think you can just-"

He whipped around. Grabbing my shirt he slammed me into the cabinet. Before I could say anything Caleb jumped forward, wrenching us apart. Glaring at Aeron he shook his head.

"If you could control yourself for one damn minute maybe we'd get somewhere. My mom is batshit crazy but at least she's nearby and won't try to kill us," he faced the rest of us, "We'll take the bus uptown if you think you can behave for that long."

Aeron glowered, wrenching himself from Caleb's grip. I sat back into the couch, a satisfied smirk lining my face. Caleb shook his head, disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Bus leaves in ten ladies," Dylan called from his laptop, not bothering to look up. Percy shouldered his backpack, leaning against the door.

"Shall we?"

 **Wow Jillian is just not good at making friends. If you want to know the actor inspiration, leave a review and I'll pm you. Until next chapter!**


	4. Meet the Deville

We all took the stairs two at a time, bursting through the back door. Peering around the side of the building, true to Percy's word a man in a heavy brown overcoat and a matching hat lounged near the front entrance. I turned back to the boys.

"What makes you think he's a card soldier?" I whispered.

Percy tapped under his eye. I squinted at the man and sure enough a black diamond sat on each cheek like a beauty mark.

"Black diamond? No, that's all wrong," I slid down the side of the wall, "Diamond's should be red she- she's messing everything up."

"Alice?" Caleb asked. I nodded. We worked our way back around the building, running across the rear parking lot.

"There's no way we're all gonna fit in that," I crossed my arms, eyeing the tiny mustang. I felt ridiculous, still in my pajamas from the night before.

"We're dumping it by the bus stop," Elliot pushed past me, opening the trunk, "After you."

"Now way," I shook my head, "Shotgun or nothing. And what d'you mean 'dump it'?"

"Well it wasn't exactly mine to begin with."

"You _stole_ it?"

"I _borrowed_ it."

"Isn't that a sin?"

"You are really pushing me your highness."

"Four seats," Percy hopped into the back seat, "Pick a lap or, regrettably, the trunk."

Caleb shrugged, giving me the 'after you' arms. I sighed and he climbed into the front seat. I clambered into his lap, folding my arms indignantly. Elliot stamped down on the accelerator and my forehead crashed into the window, a dull purple bruise sprouting over my brow.

"Buckle up," he chuckled, peeling out of the parking lot.

As soon as we lost the Mustang we were on the public bus, racing uptown. Me and Caleb sat crammed in the back seat, and the rest of the boys stood crowded around the handrails. They were tense, like they were ready to fight at any second.

"Hey… kid."

I looked up in curiosity. A blonde boy, maybe nine or ten was tugging on Aeron's pant leg. Next to him a squatter counterpart with curly hair crossed his arms.

"Yeah who you callin' kid?" Aeron glanced down, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"It's Pain," the short one hissed, "And Panic!"

Aeron's eyes darkened, "What are you doing here."

"Gotta message from your pops kiddo," Panic raised his eyebrows "First he says hi. How ya doing?"

"Get _on_ with it," Aeron growled. His hands were clenching into fists.

"Ya doin' a good job kid-"

"I can do without the impression."

"Okay, fine. Whatever. Geeze," the little boy put his hands up, "All the old man wants you to know is that you're doin' good and that you need to watch your back."

"Thanks. But next time? Tell him not to tell me unless he can do it himself."

"He can't exactly do that right now…"

"Exactly," he waved towards them. The demons' eyes widened before they burst into a puff of smoke. A woman across the aisle looked pointedly at him and then at the 'no smoking sign', shaking her head. Aeron's hand's trembled, knuckles white in a stark comparison to his tanned skin. I looked away, embarrassed on intruding his private moment.

The bus ground to a halt and we piled out, an enormous iron gate stretching infinitely in either direction. Caleb plugged a handful of numbers into a pad, stepping back as it swung open. Running up to the front step I looked up at the biggest house I'd ever seen on Earth. A brick walk trailed up to massive red double doors. We barely knocked before the doors were ripped open, the thinnest woman I'd ever seen draped across the doorway.

"Oh dear, I thought you were Charles. Now, who the hell are you?" she spoke, the lines on her face stretched taught with every word. Bright red lipstick flamed across her pale face, and a massive fur coat made her skinny frame ever skinnier. She looked ancient and sad.

Caleb pushed through, freezing in front of his mother. She blinked slowly, looking him up and down.

"Well look who's gotten all big and strong," she cooed, but it sounded cold and mocking.

"Mother," he replied stoically, as if not trusting himself to speak.

"Well come in dear, come, come," she abruptly turned, waltzing inside, "And bring your friends- I do hope they're clean."

We hesitantly followed them in, eyeing the rich décor. Everything was in shades of black and white and red, from the crimson chandelier down to the spotted shag rug. Elliot reached for a tall black vase and I punched him hard in the side. He whipped around to retaliate but we were stopped by the sound of a shrill voice.

"19th century Japan, the Meiji period to be precise. It's worth, well, it's worth more than you darling. If you touch it again I will shoot," she hadn't turned around, her heels still clacking over marble floors, "Caleb darling who did you say these people were?" she fluffed her coat, finally swiveling around.

"These are, um, Elliot Frollo. Jillian Heart," he gestured to each of us awkwardly in turn.

"Oo dear let me guess the rest," She pointed a gloved hand accusingly, "Percy Hook, Hade's boy… oh, yes what was it- Aeron! Aeron, and oh I know the sea witch. Yes, yes, Dylan! Ah, yes now why of all people would you bring them into my lovely home? Do you prefer a penniless mummy or dead friends?"

"I'm sorry what are you insinuating-" I narrowed my eyes.

"Thieves, thieves they're all the same," she took a long drag from her cigar, "But nonetheless, nonetheless sit, stay. I implore you. If that's what little Caleb desires so be it."

"I have a surplus of guest rooms darlings so please, pick any room you like," she waved her hand dismissively, disappearing into another room. We all looked at each other, dumbstruck.

"Well," Aeron raised an eyebrow, "You heard her," he collapsed into a scarlet chaise lounge, "You know" he mumbled into the upholstery, "It could definitely be worse."

"Yeah I'm not so sure," I squinted at a crystal bowl, sitting precariously on a marble counter. Straightening I wandered down a side hall, searching for the acclaimed guest rooms. A bed that wasn't cheap carpeting over hard wood sounded divine.

Her house was like a labyrinth. It felt like you could wander for ages and never find your way out. I stopped, a familiar face rounding my peripheral vision. Turning, I squinted, trying to make out features in the dim light.

Caleb grinned from behind the thin layer of glass, nearly unrecognizable under a layer of baby fat. He couldn't have been over five or six, sitting on the knee of a blonde woman in maybe her forties. She didn't look particularly happy in any sense of the word but she was calm, relaxed. It was almost as if I wasn't looking at the famed Cruella Deville.

A hand landed on either of my sides, startling me. I turned, only to be met nose to nose with Elliot. His eyes were smoldering, searching back and forth between my own. I opened my mouth to tell him exactly what I thought about him when his lips crashed down against mine, his tongue invading my mouth. I stood frozen for a moment. Before squirming violently, pushing him off of me. His eyes were dark when they met mine.

"What the _fuck_!" I hissed, my hands balling into fists.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it princess," he turned around.

"How _dare_ you," I ran forward.

"Maybe if you got over your PWSD it'd be easier to remove that massive stick from your ass," he spat.

"PWSD?"

"Post Wonderland stress disorder," he folded his arms.

"WHAT?" I roared, grabbing his shirt.

"You were _royalty_. You had a _family_. I have no pity for your kind," he snorted.

"My _kind_? You- you _violated_ me!" I was shocked at his ludicracy

"Why do you have a hissy fit every time someone brings up Wonderland anyway?" he grunted.

"I- I-" my face crumbled and it all came rushing back.

 **Flashback time!**


	5. Return to Wonderland

"A sixteenth birthday only comes once a lifetime princess," a rosebud reminded me as I toyed with her blossoms, pink dress spread like a tablecloth over the greenhouse bench.

"I'll turn a hundred and sixteen in a century," I reminded her.

"Aye but sixteen comes but once. Put on your dress dear I want to see it."

I giggled, fully aware her sight went about as far as her motor skills. As a flower that was roughly none. Heeding her advice I skipped through the poppies, hands trailing through their leaves as I flew by.

Inside my room I carefully checked myself in the grand mirror, smoothing the fabric underneath a manicured hand. The red silk flowed like wine, bunching around a complicated gold corset. Black fabric dipped around metal clasps, cinching my waist into a princess perfect size.

My red curls were wrestled into a massive bun, a golden tiara tucked into the front. Red stones were smeared over the surface, glittering like stars. Dark eye kohl and glistening red lips finished the look. I no longer felt like a princess - I felt like a queen.

I jumped as a knock rapped sternly across the door, echoing through the room. Pulling it open a card guard stood erect in the doorway, a chain stretched across his hands.

"From your mother," he confirmed and I stepped closer to examine it. A ruby bigger than my eye sat aloof in a sea of golden links, carved into a bright red heart. I turned, allowing him to fasten it around my neck before marveling at myself in the mirror. I was ready.

As I stepped delicately into the crystal ballroom, everyone fell silent. Over two dozen card soldiers lined either side of the stair, weapons readied. At the end of the room my mother stood from her throne, nodding to me. Her orange hair was smoothed into a fancy updo, a dress supported by at least six layers of tulle spilling onto the floor. I smiled, walking forward. As my heel hit the ballroom floor everyone burst back into motion, dancing and twirling and drinking and laughing. A man with black rabbit ears grinned, spinning me into the dance. I giggled letting myself be passed from partner to partner. For one night I was the main event and I planned on relishing it.

Suddenly an odd odor permeated the night. I broke off from the dancing, trailing down the edge of the room. Confusion rounded my face as I searched for the source.

Without warning a clink sounded, and then another. Tiny black spheres, no bigger than marbles poured from the skylight. The people stopped dancing, marveling at the little things. That is, until one went off.

Screams ricocheted off the walls as the first blast tossed a guest over a chandelier. The pointed fixture skewered through their chest and blood oozed over the dance floor.

Bomb after bomb exploded, eventually setting the drapes alight. People were dropping through the skylights, landing gracefully among the hysterical throngs. Panicked I looked to my mother and we locked eyes. She nodded and with new determination I nodded back. Breaking away I pushed through the crowd, bursting out of the ballroom.

Bunching my skirts around me I tore down the hall, each pace taking me farther from the flaming walls and bloodied floors. A figure passed in front of me, forcing me to a halt. Towering up, a massive top hat sat atop curling red hair, adding over a foot to his already looming height. He was covered in blood, streaking his clothes. Upon seeing me his face contorted, skin crinkling around bright green eyes. Unsheathing a blade black as coal, green stones decorating the hilt, he looked me up and down. A shiver wracked my body. He looked absolutely mad.

He smiled, pale features morphing into a crazed grin, "Beheading seems most appropriate, what do you think your highness?"

I turned to run but a force collided with my spine, sending me sprawling to the ground. I struggled to rise but he pinned me down with a knee secured to each side of my abdomen. He raised his massive blade over his head and I closed my eyes.

"FOR WONDERLAND!" he screamed and my heart stopped.

But the blow never came. The weight was removed from atop me and calloused hands brought me to my feet.

"You 'avent much time princess," a dozen or so card soldiers fought to subdue the hatted man, the ace general and two tens steadying me ever so gently.

"Your mother 'as the portal room prepared. You must go," the ace spun me around, pushing me down the hall. I stumbled over my skirts, nearly falling once again, "GO!" he called.

With that I took off running, tears streaming freely down my face. Mother would never send me away if this was a battle she thought she could win.

I ran past the ballroom and froze. The doors were thrown open, showing the carnage like an open wound. There, standing in the middle, was Alice. Amid flaming curtains and soot stained marble she glowed, clad in men's trousers and light armor. She turned to face me, confusion sprawled across her features. She held something round in her hand, fingers tangled in wild orange hair. My mouth fell open, eyes traveling between her and the bloodied body at her feet. Layers of black and red satin opened like a rose, it's lace pattern caked in shades of brown and crimson.

"You," my eyes narrowed, sadness forgotten to rage, "I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed, stepping over the threshold, "I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"See?" strong hands clamped around my waist, fastening my arms behind me. I screamed obscenities as I was dragged forward, kicking in fruitless hysterics, "As long as she lives," the Hatter spoke slowly, begging Alice to understand, "We are not safe, WONDERLAND is not safe. I tried to tell you you will never be able to sleep soundly, never truly happy- her family has slaughtered they have killed- it's time for it to end," he urged her, trying to calm himself enough to pull together a choppy speech.

Alice looked uncertainly between him and the blade.

"Now, will you do it or shall I?" He prompted, nearly shaking with anticipation.

I was no longer scared. No I was enraged. How DARE she. On my BIRTHDAY come into MY castle. I was livid.

Alice walked forward carefully, looking me square in the eye. I glared heavily, not trusting myself to speak.

"Princess," her voice was gentle, "I believe that there is good in your heart. You are guilty of no crimes. Is there anything you could say- anything at all that could prove to me you are not her?"

I stared her dead in the eye, "Go to hell," my voice started to rise and she took a step back, "How DARE you. I will not REST I will not SLEEP until YOU TASTE THE BLADE YOU PUSHED THROUGH MY MOTHERS THROAT!"

She shook her head, as if disappointed. The Hatter offered her the hilt of his blade but she shook her head again, unsheathing her own. Forcing me to the ground he pushed down my head, holding it in place like a chopping block. Refusing to look away I maintained eye contact, tasting victory as she averted her own.

Readying herself she stood tall, slicing her sword through the air.

"PRINCESS, CATCH!" A small green ball collided with the Hatter, throwing him clean across the room. The Ace General burst through the doorway, pointing desperately at a tiny swirling globe rolling across the marbled floors. A porta-portal. I sprawled onto my stomach, diving for the tiny device. My hands wrapped around something small and cold my eyes lit with hope. Looking up to thank my savior I was just in time to watch Alice shove her sword between the chinks in his armor. His eyes locked with mine and his lips moved wordlessly.

"Go..."

Steeling myself I smashed the crystal sphere into the ground, a swirling portal sprouting at my feet.

"NO!" The Hatter bellowed in rage. He had righted himself and was barreling towards me, blade drawn. Allowing one final look back I closed my eyes, throwing myself in. The portal closed behind me and everything was dark.


	6. Muerte al Mar

So many memories hit me so quickly I nearly fell over. Clutching the wall for balance I turned to the instigator. He was throwing a ruby the size of my fist up and down, taken from a nearby display.

"Put that down!" I rushed forward, afraid he'd drop it.

"How about you make me," he smirked, eyes glued to the gem. As he tossed it up I snatched it out of the air, holding it securely to my chest. He whipped around to face me, using his size as an intimidation factor. It was working.

"Who's there?" Cruella's unmistakable shadow stalked down the hall, a rifle longer than my arm poised in her wrinkled hands. Wide eyed I turned to Elliot but he was gone, the last traces of him disappearing into the adjacent room. I moved to follow but was stopped cold by the unmistakable _CHK-CHK_ of her gun.

"You there! Don't move," she stepped into the light and looked me up and down, her rifle level with my chest, "I knew it. Like mother like daughter," she huffed.

"My mother didn't steal a thing," I glared, unable to let the remark pass.

"Land, lives," she counted off on her manicured hand, "Futures. Oh I knew your mother darling. She was a dull, stupid woman with enough hot air to send up a balloon. Frankly Alice Liddell did the world a good turn. Now excuse me dear while I finish her work," she brought her eye to the sight, "Be a dear and hold still I'm not one to waste."

My mouth fell open, watching this stick of a woman order my death, "You can't be serious- I wasn't-"

Without warning a vase appeared from nowhere, shattering over her head into a million tiny fragments. SHe crumpled instantly, collapsing over the cold marble floor. Behind her Caleb stood panting, eyes wide as if disbelieving his own actions.

"Are you okay? He rushed forward, grabbing my arm to steady me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I nodded quickly, "What about you?"

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting eighteen years to do that," he joked but it didn't reach his eyes.

The other boys rushed in, attracted by the noise. Taking in the scene their eyes flashed between us and the woman on the ground.

"I don't think she's getting back up," Dylan rubbed the back of his head.

"You mean she's… dead?" I looked between him and Caleb.

"A condition we're about to be all too familiar with," Aeron pointed to the window, "Look."

We all rushed over, bated breaths fogging the smooth glass. A shadow was falling rapidly over the property, bathing everything in a premature night. The dim light shadowing the room tinted everything in a sinister edge.

"What- what is it?" I whispered.

"No, we're too late!" Percy roared, lashing out at the trinkets lining the wall. Baubles shattered against the floor as his fists trembled, eyes wild.

"What's going on?" I yelled. A wind had picked up from out of nowhere, beating against the house furiously and making everything more difficult to hear. The house seemed to tilt and we stumbled, body pushed against body in weak attempts to regain our balance.

"Chernabog."

The floor pitched again and I tripped over Aeron, landing hard on my shoulder. Wincing I rolled over, pressing my back against the wall.

"Stay inside! Everyone stick together-" Percy screamed, "Where in bloody hell is Elliot?!"

"Over here!" a weak call echoed from the other room. We stumbled forward, pushing into the cramped space. Elliot squirmed under a heavy bookshelf, broken glass and scattered pages lying haphazard around his head.

"Pull boys!" Percy called and we all rushed forward, struggling to lift the aging wood.

"Is that it?" Dylan shouted over the wind, "Is it over?" Elliot wriggled out, clutching one of his arms to his chest .

"I think it's broken," he managed as we let the case fall back with a heavy thud.

"Serves you right," I muttered and he narrowed his eyes.

"Of all the-" Percy shook his head, "Wait, where's Dylan?"

We all ran back into the hall, just in time to see Dylan collapse. He was coughing furiously, dark smoke pouring over his lips with each choking breath.

"Dylan!" Aeron rushed forward but Percy caught him by the collar, yanking him near off his feet.

"Stay back! It's too late!" heavy rain had begun slamming into the windows, like all of the forces of the world were rioting against this one house. Dylan threw his head back, his eyes bloodshot and near popping out of his head. Smoke poured from his eyes, his nose, his mouth, rushing around him in a whirlpool of smog. He screamed, his nasally falsetto bursting over the marble floors, before falling face first onto the ground. With that the rain stopped, the sky cleared. The smoke dispersed around him and everything was still.

We all stood frozen as Aeron ran forward, flipping his friend onto his back.

"No… NO," Percy grabbed his shirt and he tried to wrestle away, thin frame pounding against strong arms.

"I WON'T DIE HERE," he screamed, twisting around furiously, "I WON'T DIE!"

"We have to go. Now," Percy muttered in a low voice, throwing Aeron back onto the ground. On his hands and knees his fingers dug into the thick shag carpet. A sob wracked his body, shaking his entire frame.

Elliot and Caleb each took a side, hauling him to his feet and nearly carrying him after Percy. I trailed behind, shaking my head.

 _Three down, five to go._

 **Oh man so that happened wow! Please leave a review, tell me what you think. Other than that, I'll see you next chapter. Peace!**

 **But, like, not actually they're screwed.**


	7. Hooked

We quickly assembled into something of a unit, Aeron having effectively righted himself. Rushing away from the condemned property we found ourselves at a loss.

"We need a car."

"Genius deductive reasoning from Elliot Frollo," I clapped, "Any more brilliant ideas?"

"He's right," Percy glanced over, "At this rate we'll all be dead by the time we make it to the palace."

"Elliot's a car stealing pro," I smirked, "When he's not committing other sins. I'm pretty sure he fits it right between having sex with other men and Devil worship."

Before Elliot could respond Caleb jumped in, waving his phone in the air like a white flag, "There's an old parking garage half a mile down, how fast can you get us out of here?"

"Give me five minutes."

We soon arrived at a hulking mass of concrete, tall enough to put Rapunzel's tower to shame. Eight levels of decrepit storage were arranged one atop the next like building blocks. While cars were littered haphazard throughout, the property seemed virtually abandoned.

We filed inside, more so in our element than the lavish mansion of Cruella Deville, or even the cramped apartment from what seemed like so long ago. Elliot confidently took the lead, trailing up endless stretches of gray parking.

Three levels up he finally paused, assessing an SUV. It sat like a lone island amid a sea of asphalt, so obvious it was almost as if it wanted us to steal it. Seating up to six it was preferable to anything short of a bus. We settled down, waiting patiently as Elliot did his thing.

"Blimey land-ship," someone muttered, and a dull clank echoed through the garage in a tinny vibrato. I turned to Percy for guidance but he stood frozen, face drained of color.

"Percy?" I hissed, nudging him, "Percy!"

The building stood eerily quiet, the usual hum of vehicles gone. I held my breath, fingers pattering nervously over my side.

"I think they're gone-" Caleb offered just before I was yanked near off my feet by a force behind me. Something small and cold dug into the fragile flesh below my chin and I strained not to provoke injury.

"Release me," I spoke through gritted teeth. The boys whipped around, eyes round with shock.

"Be still my dear, unless you fancy red your color," the man behind me drawled, his weapon pressing deeper into my neck.

"Father," Percy stared coldly.

"It's been too long, lad."

"Excuse me for disagreeing. Father."

Realization hit like a punch. If Percy's father stood behind me I was in the arms of none other than the famed Captain James Hook, scourge of the seven seas. And the blade biting into my chin was no ordinary weapon.

"Let her go," Caleb stepped forward, "Whatever you want, just put her down."

"If you want to talk my boy, let's talk," he began edging backwards, "Meet me at the pier before sunrise, lest I lose my patience," he pulled me roughly back. As soon as his hook left my throat I smashed my fist into his nose, knocking him off balance. As he stumbled Caleb rushed forward, pulling me out of the way.

The Captain straightened himself, wiping a small red smudge from his upper lip. Raising an eyebrow at the stain on his crisp white sleeve he eyed us evenly.

"Children, I'm not sure you understand the mistake you just made."

"No, I don't think you understand," Percy pushed himself to the front, "You- you left me!" he rushed forward, hands curled into fists. Stepping expertly to the side Hook grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind his back.

"This is bigger than you boy," his grip tightened and Percy winced.

"You think I don't know that?" he hissed, "Why do you think I'm here? I know all about Chernabog! Why won't you let me do this for you?"

"You think I'm worried about Chernabog?" he let out a short, harsh laugh, "Your head's in the clouds boy. Why would I worry about that oversized beast? Pan's in Neverland, I'm banished to this infernal rock. I think I can handle myself."

"If you don't care let us go," he tried futilely to wrench his arm away, "We're losing time."

"Not so fast lad. You're going for the lamp," he searched his face.

"What if we are."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen," he threw his son to the ground, "You see, I need it."

"For what?" Percy spat.

"You see," he repeated, straightening his sleeve, "Ever since Pan trapped me on this horrid planet I was robbed of something more precious than treasure. Revenge. With the help of that lamp I'm just a hop, skip, and a jump from what's rightfully mine," he smirked.

"Holy shit," Percy growled, slowly rising to his feet, "Couldn't help yourself could you dad? You care more about PETER PAN then you do about ME! You care more about killing him than your own son!" he screamed.

"Tell you what boy," he leaned forward, "You give me your word you get me that lamp, and you're free to go."

Percy stopped "You promise?"

"I promise. And Captain Hook never. Breaks. A promise."

"Fine," he looked away, extending his hand.

"Are you kidding?" I seethed, rubbing where the blade scraped my neck.

"Excellent," the Captain grinned, gripping his son's hand. As soon as their fingers touched Percy yanked backwards, throwing his father off balance. Dodging past his swinging hook he reached forward, grabbing His father's pistol. Shaking his head, he pressed it to his temple.

"Wrong move," Hook growled. Whipping around he lodged his hook in the ammo compartment, hurling it onto the ground. Unsheathing his sword he lunged, and we finally took the initiative to jump in. Elliot tried to move between them but Hook brought the butt of his sword into the back of his head. He slammed into the wall, crumpling instantly. Caleb ran over, leaning over his fallen form.

"Percy!" I called. Father and son looked up as I scooped up the pistol, tossing it Percy's way. As Hook was distracted Percy cracked the barrel of the gun across his face, and then a second time in backhand. Angrily Hook sliced forward but the blow was weak and Percy caught his arm, ripping hook from wrist.

Bringing up his boot Percy shoved it into his father's chest, sending him sprawling to the ground. It had become a spectator sport, the four of us not daring to intercede on their father son moment. Raising the acclaimed hook up menacingly, Percy's face was shadowed by the crackling fluorescents. A slow trickle of blood dropped from his chin and in the lighting the bags under his eyes were twice as intense. He didn't look like Percy anymore... he looked identical to Captain Hook.

His grip strained over the weapon, hands wrapped desperately around warped steel. His eyes wild I almost believed Chernabog wasn't our biggest worry.

"Say it," Percy's voice was a whisper but not a person present could dream of missing a word.

"Say what?" Hook spat, his expression so livid I was more so worried Percy wasn't going to kill him than the fact that he was.

"Say you're a codfish." Silence. The cars below seemed to bend under the weight of his words, remaining ominously noiseless. The tension was so thick the room felt like it could shatter. Hook continued to stare defiantly until Percy swung the blade inches from his chest. Everyone present collectively held their breath.

"I'm... a codfish."

"And a coward," Percy shook his head, "I spent years, YEARS after you sent me away trying to make myself worthy of you. You aren't worth the dirt beneath my feet," he hissed, "If I see you again I WILL kill you. And a Hook never. Breaks. His promise."

With that he turned around, baring his father's blade like a trophy. We followed wordlessly into the SUV, looking between the fatherless son and the sonless father.


End file.
